


Squish

by sleepyowlet



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eldritch, Eldritch Abomination!Kylo, Eldritch Cuddles, F/M, Fanart, Lovecraftian, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Trypophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyowlet/pseuds/sleepyowlet
Summary: See this as a peek into my Halloween project ^^Took me three days. Bamboo tablet, painted with krita.





	Squish




End file.
